


NSFW fanart collection: Harry Potter

by flaggermousse



Series: NSFW fanart collections [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaggermousse/pseuds/flaggermousse
Summary: Collection of NSFW fanart for Harry Potter.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: NSFW fanart collections [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	NSFW fanart collection: Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> My old love for Harry Potter returned to me and I started drawing some fanart for the series again. This is a collection for the not so safe for work ones. All the safe stuff is back at [my tumblr](https://flaggermousseart.tumblr.com/tagged/Harry-Potter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started drawing more NSFW stuff in 2014. Now that I’m back in a HP-mood, of course I end up drawing some for the OTP I’ve shipped longer than anything else.


End file.
